l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Secto da Terra Perfeita
A Terra Perfeita é um secto da Irmandade de Shinsei que ensinava que as pessoas não precisavam aprender práticas difíceis ou cultivar mérito próprio. Qualquer um que evocasse Shinsei, o Pequeno Professor, entoando o Shoshi ni kie seria liberto do ciclo de renascimento. Os membros do secto dizem que eles iriam encontrar a iluminação após a morte, em um paraíso que Shinsei teria criado para eles. The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan O secto não tolera a adoração às Fortunas e tampouco aos ancestrais. Snow and Sun, by Marie Brennan Origens No fim do Século IX, Yuzue, ainda jovem, acreditava que a conversa entre Shinsei e Hantei iniciara a Era da Virtude Celestial, que duraria oitocentos anos, um século para cada Kami que deu ouvidos aos ensinamentos de Shinsei, e que o nono século teria marcado o início da Era da Virtude Decadente, marcada pela corrupção e pela dificuldade de seguir o Tao de Shinsei. Para suplicar a salvação à Shinsei, a monja incessantemente entoava o Shoshi ni kie ("devoção ao pequeno professor" ou "absoluta confiança no Pequeno Professor"). Yuzue veio a acreditar que se pessoas o bastante entoassem esse mantra com sinceridade, Shinsei retornaria para trazer uma nova Era da Virtude Celestial. O Secto da Terra Perfeita enxerga Shinsei como um herói, e seu dogma descreve o Pequeno Professor como um imortal benevolente que guiou e abençou a humanidade não a partir do Yomi, mas do Tengoku. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 168 A Terra Perfeita seria o lugar onde Shinsei aguarda pelos seus fiéis no Paraíso. Like Seeds on the Wind, by Marie Brennan Fundação Gatai, um estudante de yuzue, fundou o Secto da Terra Perfeita após a morte da monja, baseando-se em um sutra que ela havia escrito pouco antes de sua morte. O Sutra de Yuzue reivindicava que Shinsei não retornara ao Vazio quando ele partiu do Ningen-dô, mas que ao invés disso ele morava em uma Terra Perfeita dentro do Tengoku, o Paraíso Celestial. O Secto da Terra Perfeita acreditava que aqueles que entoavam o kie, como o mantra de Yuzue passou a ser conhecido, iriam se unir a Shinsei na Terra perfeita após a morte, ao invés de enfrentar um julgamento no Meido e renascer conforme o karma acumulado. Na Terra Perfeita, sob a tutela do próprio Pequeno Professor, os fieis poderiam alcançar a Iluminação sem sofrer na roda da reencarnação. Monges Os monges guerreiros que servem ao Secto da Terra Perfeita não são monges no sentido tradicional, eles usam os lenços brancos e uniformes de monges noviços, mas a maioria é iletrada e pouco educada nos preceitos e textos da sua própria religião. Eles se importam apenas em treinar o uso de lança, naginata ou kongôsho. Eles têm uma fé inabalável na crença de que morrer lutando por suas causas leva à uma reincarnação superior. Heresia Estes ensinamentos têm apelo com camponeses, mas eram rejeitados pelo Clã Fênix, que considera o secto teológico como sendo um Falso Caminho. Por volta do Século X o Secto da Terra Perfeita foi banido nas terras da Fênix, fazendo com que muitos seguidores buscassem o isolamento e proteção das terras do Clã Dragão, onde o culto floresceu. Após isso seus seguidores se tornaram mais expressivos e violentos. Os líderes da Terra Perfeita dizem que o mundo estaria entrando na Era da Virtude Decadente, e que os samurais são culpados por muitos dos males do Império. o Clã Escorpião enviou uma shinobi para descobrir os objetivos do grupo e determinar se ele tem ligações com o Dragão.In the Garden of Lies (Part 2), by Marie Brennan O secto se apropriou do Vilarejo da Flor Branca, que estava abandonado. Membros Conhecidos * Satto * Hige - monge e líder * Kanbei - mercador * Mirumoto Ichirô - samurai * Kakita Sakura - samurai * Momoe - camponesa * Togashi Tadakatsu - monge * Yuki - camponesa Categoria:Escolas da Irmandade de Shinsei